RMVB provides veterinary medical and technical expertise and support to NIAID Investigators, assisting them with true cage to benchside support. The field of laboratory animal medicine and care covers a diverse array of responsibilities. RMVB staff may encounter unusual clinical cases and emerging murine infectious diseases during their normal work duties that are conducive to study. The construction and management of facilities for human emerging diseases and potential bioterrorism agent research also results in unique experiences. Investigation of these observations and experiences contributes to advancing the body of knowledge within the laboratory animal field. The diligent RMVB staff provide the support necessary for DIR investigators to conduct cutting edge research.